


Just Have Fun

by newd_japan



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Crying, Dancing, Drinking, Guilt, Kazu has a lot of feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: Shin lost his intercontinental title the same weekend that Mox and Kazu were a tag team, once again reminding me why I love New Japan the most and resulting in this long and emotional fic.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Okada Kazuchika, Nakamura Shinsuke/Okada Kazuchika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just Have Fun

Kazuchika was honestly a little nervous to have to talk to his tag team partner Jon Moxley about their upcoming match with Suzuki and Taichi. Of course he had met Jon and had even been trying subtly to recruit him to Chaos, but they had never worked directly together and the man was just a bit intimidating. He walked into the small conference room where they’d planned to meet and saw Jon lying on the table with his hands behind his head. Jon turned his head lazily to look at Kazuchika, who raised an eyebrow as he walked in. “Get down from there you hooligan,” he demanded, then realized this was a bit harsh for someone he was going to be working with, and tried to make it into a joke with an awkward giggle.  
Jon just sat up, crossed his legs, and rested his head on his fists, still sitting on the table. “So, Rainmaker, what do you think about tomorrow?”  
Kazuchika was a little flustered at being ignored, it was something that happened so rarely as the star of New Japan. “Well . . .”  
“Cuz I was thinking,” Jon continued, gesturing with his hands. “We’ve both got our feuds, we deal with them ourselves, and don’t get in each other’s way. Me and Suzuki (he pointed to himself) can stay out of the ring where there’s fun weapons (he waved his hand around away from him) and you and Taichi (he pointed at Kazuchika) can have your nice polite fight in the ring.” As he finished explaining his plan, Jon ruffled Kazuchika’s hair condescendingly.  
“Yeah sounds good, but we gotta do something together. We’re supposed to be a tag team.” Kazuchika reminded him.  
“Yeah yeah right but I know you want all the time you can get with Taichi. Here, how about this. Right at the beginning, we look at each other while we’re taking our clothes off and then run in the ring together and start beating em up.”  
“Taking our clothes off? Are you gonna take your pants off?” Kazuchika would hardly be wearing any clothes anyway with the length of shorts these days, but was Jon going to take off his long pants?  
“Our jackets you dumbass.” Jon smirked. “But I’ll take my pants off for you after the match if you want.”  
“N n no! I am perfectly fine! I’m still dating Shinsuke you know!” Kazuchika sputtered.  
“Really? When you’re hardly ever in the same country? You sure you don’t need a bit of fun, pretty boy?” Jon reached out to play with Kazuchika’s hair again and stroke his cheek.  
“Look I think we’re done here, thanks for the ideas for the match. See you tomorrow.” Kazuchika walked out to go sit in his car. This man deigned to come in here and ignore him and act like he knew everything and flirt with him and even touch his hair. Honestly it was kind of refreshing. His friends never seemed like they were being quite open with him, like they were all afraid of saying the wrong thing in front of him, like he was some kind of god. Except Shinsuke. He missed Shinsuke. He knew his boyfriend was probably sleeping but he sent him a message anyway.  
_i miss you_  
********  
The next morning, Kazuchika opened his phone before he even got out of bed to a text from Shinsuke.  
_I miss you too my Kazu-kun. And now I guess I’ll have to be missing my title as well as my baby boy?_  
Kazuchika smiled. Shinsuke could even make a joke out of a title loss. He was always so optimistic, whereas Kazuchika knew he himself would feel strange walking into the ring without the familiar weight of his title belt.  
_join the club shin_  
Shinsuke was not to be brought down by his less enthusiastic boyfriend.  
_It’s kind of nice not being the champion._  
_You can try new stuff and not worry so much about looking the part. Maybe you bring back balloons?? ; )_  
The Rainmaker felt his face redden at the reminder of that ridiculous balloon gimmick. He had hoped never to think about that again. He would not be doing any of that this time. He was going to act the part even without the title because he was the Rainmaker and he didn’t goof around.  
_i dont think so that stuff was so silly_  
_i dont wanna get laughed at again ill never get the title back that way_  
The dots waved on Kazuchika’s screen showing that Shinsuke was typing.  
_It’s not all about the title_  
Maybe Shinsuke didn’t care about being the champion, but Kazuchika wanted something to show for his hard work  
_then what is it about_  
The dots wriggled for almost a whole minute this time. They stopped. They wriggled again.  
_Are you ok Kazu? You haven’t been yourself lately_  
_im fine_  
_i just wanna keep what i deserve_  
He didn’t need to be taken care of like this.  
_This isn’t the Kazu I know. You’ve never been this upset about a title loss before. You’ve got a match tonight right? Just go out there and have fun_  
_stop telling me who i am and what to do_  
_I’m only looking out for you baby. You need a reminder sometimes not to get to stuck in your own head_  
_well i can look out for myself thank u very much_  
Kazuchika silenced his phone, set it on the table, and walked towards the closet. He’d come to Shinsuke because he knew he was tired of being treated like a god, but he wouldn’t stand to be treated like a child either.

********  
Later that night, Kazuchika sat in the locker room trying to ignore Jon and Ryusuke joking and play fighting, running all over the locker room and standing on the benches while Sho and Yoh cheered them on. “I can’t wait for Mox to be on our team tomorrow,” Sho said to Kazuchika. “He’s so cool and badass!”  
Kazuchika only grunted in response. He’d just been humiliated by Taichi of all people. The anime singer. He wasn’t supposed to have to deal with this crap; he should be wrestling Naito and Tanahashi and people with real talent like he always had. Why was he having to prove himself against Taichi when everyone knew he was better? Maybe Jon was right and he just needed to have some fun. In fact, hadn’t Shinsuke also told him that was what he needed? There might have been some truth to his coddling even if it wasn’t exactly what Shinsuke meant. Why not show him he wasn’t the only one who could get in bed with the Rainmaker?  
As the rest of Chaos straggled out of the locker room like a group of rowdy geese, Kazuchika grabbed Jon by the arm. “About your offer earlier . . . I think I’ve changed my mind.”  
Jon, who had started to relax in anticipation of a party, was startled by the hand on his wrist. “What offer?”  
“To uh take your pants off for me.”  
“Anytime as long as you take yours off too!” Jon responded jovially. “But the night is long let me have a few drinks first.”  
“Yeah.” Kazuchika followed him out the door. Who knows, maybe he would have some drinks too. He didn’t like to drink, but if his was plan was to have fun, he might as well go all out.  
********  
After Kazuchika had enjoyed his few drinks and Jon had enjoyed more than Kazuchika thought was wise seeing as they had matches again tomorrow, Jon strode over to Kazuchika’s table. Despite his high level of alcohol intake, he didn’t seem especially drunk, just more cocky and high spirited than normal if such a thing was possible. “Hey I thought you came out here to have fun but you’re just sitting here,” he said, leaning heavily on the table.  
“I like watching people,” Kazuchika defended, then, feeling a little inebriated himself added “And besides, you haven’t provided me any fun yet.”  
“Oh ho! Then come out here and dance with me, pretty boy!” Jon dragged the reluctant people watcher onto the dance floor by the hair. Kazuchika had danced with Shinsuke before, but Jon’s style of dancing was completely different. He was used to Shinsuke showing off while he just swayed along and clapped his hands, but Jon wanted his dance partner to be as into it as he was. He stomped his feet, yanked Kazuchika around by the shoulders, and even lifted him into the air a few times, all the while yelling encouragement. Kazuchika was getting dizzy, sure he was going to fall over any second, and the beer he had drunk wasn’t helping either. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Jon gave him a vigorous spin and threw him in the air screaming “Yeaaaaaahhh baby!” and then he did follow over, knocking into Will dancing next to them, and ending up on the ground.  
Will taunted, “Can’t stay on your feet? Did the world’s greatest wrestler have a bit too much to drink? Or am I just too sexy for you to think straight around?” He gestured dramatically to his body.  
“No you dumbass.” Jon picked Kazuchika up off the ground cradling him in his arms and starting to walk away. “It’s obviously me who’s completely seduced him. Isn’t that right Kazu?” Dumbfounded at being carried, the man being questioned said nothing, but put his hand on Jon’s muscular chest. He really was pretty hot, this was gonna be some good fun.  
********  
Jon was not one to mess around in the bedroom. As soon as they got back to Jon’s room, he pushed Kazuchika onto the bed and commanded him to take his clothes off, already undoing his own belt. It quickly became apparent that Jon had not removed his belt simply because it was holding up his pants. As soon as Kazuchika had stripped down to his underwear, Jon used the belt to tie the now helpless man’s hands behind his back. The edges of the leather cut painfully into his wrists, and he struggled to adjust his hands until Jon grabbed them and whispered harshly “Keep still.” Jon took in the beautiful body before him slowly, devouring it with his hands, running them through Kazuchika’s hair, down his chest, and over his thighs. When he was satisfied with his exploration, he turned his attention to the very noticeable bulge in his prisoners underwear, stroking lightly with just his index finger. Kazuchika let out a moan of anticipation. “Oh you want more, huh?” Another whimper escaped from the man below him. “I can’t hear you, what’s that?”  
Kazuchika gasped “Please I want more I need it!”  
“You’ll have to be more specific.”  
“Please take my underwear off please touch me harder please.”  
“Perfect just what I wanted to do.” Jon yanked down Kazuchika’s underwear and wrapped his hand around the hardened cock, squeezing and working his hand upside down. The man being pleasured let out a long low moan. “Hey not too loud we were pretty obvious but we don’t wanna give them any evidence.” Trying to obey, Kazuchika squeezed his lips tight but he couldn’t keep himself from whining a little as Jon continued roughly massaging his cock and leaned down to brush his lips against the blonde’s soft hair. “If you want anything else you’re gonna have t’ beg,” Jon prompted after about a minute. “I don’t give away nothin for free.”  
Kazuchika started begging immediately. “I need you to fuck me please will you fuck my ass?”  
“Yes pretty boy, I’ll fuck your fat ass.” Jon turned his desperate bedmate over and gave his ass a few slaps, spread his ass cheeks, and spat into his asshole a few times.  
“Please hurry up!” Kazuchika cried, grinding into the bed. Jon reached under his chest, pulling him on to his hands and knees before sliding his cock into the hole he had prepared for himself. Jon hummed in pleasure as he felt Kazuchika clench around him and heard another strangled moan from below him. He slid his hips up and down recklessly, going deeper with every thrust until Kazuchika’s cries of pleasure mixed with cries of pain. Jon didn’t notice, he was too deep in his own pleasure. Kazuchika had never been with someone so rough in bed and he was enjoying the tingling mixture of ecstasy and torture flowing through him. He was pretty sure he had already came, but his climax had spilled over into overstimulation which was hard to distinguish from the ache of his asshole being stretched. Finally Jon came inside him and the warmth filling him sent him over the edge. He couldn’t help screaming, tensing his wrists against their chafing bonds.  
Jon lay next to him breathing heavy and obviously tired. Kazuchika was worried that Jon might have fallen asleep and forgotten to untie him, when he heard the sadistic Deathrider mumble “good fun huh?” Kazuchika could only manage a murmur of affirmation as Jon freed his hands before the pretty boy fell asleep.  
********  
Kazuchika awoke in the middle of the night, rolled over trying to get comfortable and promptly smacked Jon in the face. Still half asleep, he briefly forgot why someone else was in bed with him and panicked, scrambling out of the bed and holding up his fists. He quickly realized that it was only Jon who was just sleeping, and sheepishly lowered his hands. Kazuchika climbed back in bed, and, still too shaken to sleep, fished his phone out of his pants pocket on the floor.  
He was woken up even more by an intense rush of guilt when he opened his phone and saw a text Shinsuke had sent him right after he had gotten angry and silenced his phone that morning.  
_You’re very strong baby, but I love you and I want to make sure you’re always happy_  
Of course Shinsuke was only looking out for him. Why had he gotten so fired up this morning over nothing? Shinsuke had been right, he’d been feeling unusually aggressive since losing his title, and now his bitterness had led to this. Kazuchika looked over at Jon still sleeping next to him and felt disgusted with himself. The harsh red glow of the clock on the bedside table told him it was 2:23 which meant it was about midday in America. Maybe Shinsuke would have his phone on him.  
_im sorry shin i know u love me i love u too_  
He turned his ringer back on and set his phone on the table.  
Kazuchika could not sleep. He lay there with his eyes open, trying to keep as far away as possible from the other man in the bed. He would have gone to his own room, but he hadn’t even checked in. He’d even left his luggage with his stablemates at the bar. Had he really been so desperate he hadn’t considered that? He checked the clock again. 2:29. This was going to be a long night.  
This was when Jon started snoring. Not only did Kazuchika hate the sound of snoring, but it was agonizing to be reminded with every breath of what he had done that night. He had let Jon tie him up. He had begged for his cock. He had came for him. It should have been Shinsuke.  
As he was reliving these things, Kazuchika heard a buzz from his phone. As he reached for it, he prayed that it was Shinsuke. No, it was Will dammit.  
_wher r u  
i jus got bak fro te bar  
cme down t the loby n tel me bout ur nite  
bet u hd alot of fun w jon_  
Fuck of course Will had to remind him too. There was no way in hell he was going to meet his drunk friend in the hotel lobby. Kazuchika was about to throw his phone on the ground in frustration when he got another notification. This time it was Shinsuke.  
_Isn’t it the middle of the night baby? Are you having trouble sleeping?_  
Kazuchika was equal parts relieved to be able to talk to his boyfriend and anxious about how suspicious it was that he was awake at 3 in the morning.  
_i just woke up_  
_i felt bad about this morning i shouldn’t have snapped at you so quickly ur right i havent been myself_  
Kazuchika considered whether to admit to cheating. He wasn’t the most faithful man alive. He had done this before. He had never admitted it. Maybe now was the time to come clean. Maybe it was the middle of the night and he’d regret his honesty when the sun came up. Or maybe Shinsuke deserved the truth. As he mulled it over, he got another text.  
_Sorry for not responding. I’m eating lunch with Dolph_  
Oh. Was it an inconvenient time to talk about something so serious? No, that was just an excuse. Kazuchika needed to be honest with his boyfriend.  
_theres something i want to talk about_  
_right now plz_  
_if you can_  
He knew if he put it off he would change his mind.  
_Sure. I’ll tell Dolph I have to go to the bathroom._  
Kazuchika waited in the dark listening to Jon’s snores amplifying his anxiety. What if Shinsuke didn’t love him anymore? Did he deserve the love of the most beautiful man he’d ever met? He’d been a terrible boyfriend he probably deserved for Shinsuke to break up with him. If he didn’t say anything he could keep his dear Shin. No, he had to do it. Shinsuke didn’t deserve a boyfriend who cheated, but even more than that he didn’t deserve a boyfriend who cheated and then lied about it.  
_Okay what did you want to talk about?  
Shinsuke this is really really important im kind of scared to tell you_  
_It’s okay baby. You can tell me anything  
Shinsuke I love you  
I love you too  
but ive done something wrong  
I love you no matter what_  
Kazuchika took a deep, ragged breath and made his fingers type it out.  
_Shinsuke I cheated on you_  
There was no response. What had he done? Well it was too late to go back now.  
_with jon moxley_  
Kazuchika felt tears welling in his eyes. Why had he been such a fool? He saw the dots taunting him.  
_I still love you of course baby but why?_  
The tears were rolling down his face now. He had to get it all out.  
_ive cheated lots of times before  
with kenny  
and tana  
and kota  
ive been such a bad boyfriend  
im sorry  
im so so so so so sorry_  
He was bawling like a baby now, crying so hard he could barely breathe.  
_its ok if you dont love me anymore  
you should just break up with me ive been so bad to you_  
Kazuchika started to imagine what life would be like without Shinsuke to rely on. Even if they were thousands of miles apart, knowing that someone he loved so much loved him back had gotten him through his worst days. He sobbed uncontrollably, burying his face in his pillow to try to soften the sound of his wails. Finally Shinsuke responded.  
_I still love you and want to be with you  
With us living so far apart and rarely seeing each other, it would be reasonable if you couldn’t be faithful, but I don’t want to call you my boyfriend if you’re going to be fucking other men.  
So either you promise not to cheat on me again, or I’ll break up with you and you can sleep with whoever else you like_  
So there was still a chance? Shinsuke was right it wasn’t ideal living on separate continents, but if Kazuchika really wanted this he could grow up and have a little self control. And he really really really wanted to stay with Shinsuke.  
_yes i promise i wont do it again  
im sorry im sorry im sorry please forgive me i promise i promise ill be faithful and ill wait until i see you and ill only be with you_  
He had been so weak. Everyone else saw the strong Rainmaker, the champion who could beat any rival. Not being that man made him insecure and that was the reason he had been so angry lately, the reason he had never told Shinsuke of his previous mistakes.  
_I have to go back to lunch, but I’ll talk to you later when it’s morning for you. Get some sleep baby  
I love you Kazu-kun_  
Shinsuke still loved him. Everything would be ok as long as Shinsuke loved him.  
_i love you too shin_  
********  
Kazuchika noticed that he had mostly stopped crying, but his face and pillow were covered in tears. All of a sudden he realized that with how loudly he had been crying, Jon might have heard him. He could no longer hear the other man’s snores. “Jon are you awake? Jon are you sleeping? Did you hear anything? It’s nothing go back to sleep.” he whispered. Then he felt stupid, realizing that in his panic he had spoken in Japanese and far too fast to understand. It was probably for the best, his rushed questions sounded pretty stupid too. He repeated again in English, “Are you sleeping Jon?”  
Jon had already been awake for several minutes, but hadn’t wanted to interrupt Kazuchika crying. He never knew what to do when people cried and tended to run away when any kind of strong emotions were involved. “I’m awake.” Kazuchika bit his lip. It was certain Jon had heard him crying. What if he told people? Everyone would make fun of him. He was a full grown man, he wasn’t supposed to cry. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise I didn’t hear nothin. Don’t worry I got your back man.” Jon rolled over and fell asleep again immediately.  
“Thanks.” Kazuchika didn’t know if Jon would keep his promise, but he had honor and wasn’t a gossip. Kazuchika would ask him about it again in the morning. If he had the courage to talk to the least sentimental man he knew about the fact they had been bawling his eyes out in the middle of the night after they’d had sex. A very casual conversation that would be. But he’d chosen honesty tonight and it had gone well, maybe it would work again.  
Now as Kazuchika lay in bed he felt a little less guilty, but still dirty. He walked to the bathroom and ran the warm water over his hands. It wouldn’t change his actions or cleanse his soul, but it provided some visceral comfort.  
As Kazuchika stood at the sink he thought about everything that had happened since Shinsuke had moved to America. When he’d told Shinsuke what he’d done Shinsuke had asked why. The truth was, Kazuchika still wasn’t sure why. What was it that had drawn him to all these men when he loved Shinsuke more than anything? He remembered his conversation with Jon the day before when they were planning their tag match. He’d liked how Jon hadn’t been afraid to mess around with him and speak his mind in front of him. When he looked back on it, all the men he’d slept with since Shinsuke had left had been people he’d feuded with: people who’d had a reason to get in his face. However much Kazuchika was afraid of not being the untouchable champion, he didn’t like being regarded as perfect and set apart. If he made an effort to show his friends he didn’t mind being teased and they didn’t need to give him any special respect, maybe he wouldn’t fall for every man who didn’t put him on a pedestal. And he might be a little less scared of going into the ring is just Okada Kazuchika, not the IWGP heavyweight champion.  
An idea came to him of how he could put his resolution into practice right away, and maybe get some sleep too. Kazuchika turned off the water and got his phone out again. He texted Will.  
_hey can i come crash in ur room_  
He got a response right away.  
_yeh did it nt go wel wih jon_  
Yes, Will was too drunk to type, but he was a loyal Chaos man, and it was time Kazuchika had some fun. Not by having affairs, but by letting a little loose with his mates.  
_ill tell you about it when i see u_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a world where shin and kazu are exclusive and not poly as they are in some of my other fics. I don't think it works so well for them, but soulmates can make anything work
> 
> Then Mox is like well if I can’t get with my tag partner maybe I can get with my rival and kisses Suzuki


End file.
